Stormblood Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack
Stormblood Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack (ファイナルファンタジーXIV: 紅蓮のリベレーター オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le 4 juillet 2018. Cet album regroupe les thèmes utilisés dans Stormblood, ainsi que dans la première moitié de ses extensions (The Legend Returns, Rise of a New Sun, Under the Moonlight). À l'instar des précédents albums, ce dernier incorpore des reprises de jeux antérieurs, notamment de Final Fantasy Tactics et Final Fantasy XII. Pistes #'Storm of Blood' (血の嵐) #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #:Chœur: Music Creation #: #'Prelude - Long March Home' (紅蓮のプレリュード) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Impact' (衝撃 〜ラールガーズリーチ：昼〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda #: #'Beyond the Wall' (壁の向こう側 〜ギラバニア辺境地帯：昼〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Looping in the Deepest Fringes' (辺境の乱戦) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Afterglow' (余光 〜ラールガーズリーチ：夜〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Their Deadly Mission' (燃えよクァール 〜壊神修行 星導山寺院〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Hiroki Masutani #: #'On High' (高みより 〜ギラバニア山岳地帯：昼〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'With Giants Watching' (巨峰の眼下にて) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'The Garlean Territorial Anthem for Gyr Abania and Surrounding States - The Measure of Our Reach' (我らが支配圏) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Sachiko Miyano #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chœur: Music Creation #: #'Procedamus in Peace' (平和への道のり) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Dawnbound' (夜明けに向かって 〜漂流海域 セイレーン海〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda #: #'Triumph' (鬨の声) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda #: #'Crimson Sunrise' (紅の夜明け 〜クガネ：昼〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda #: #'Liquid Flame' (焔の海 〜紅玉海：昼〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Wing and a Prayer' (祈りの翼) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Cradle' (揺り籠) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #: #'The Open Box' (開けられた玉手箱 〜海底宮殿 紫水宮〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda #: #'Westward Tide' (宵の海 〜紅玉海：夜〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Far East of Eorzea' (東方の地) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Shell-shocked' (戦場の甲羅) #:Composition et arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Revelation' (啓示 〜蛮神スサノオ討滅戦〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Riot' (祭りである 〜蛮神スサノオ討滅戦〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'At Both Ends' (終始 〜蛮神スサノオ討滅戦〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Harmony' (調和) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'A Father's Pride' (父の誇り 〜ヤンサ：昼〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Drowning in the Horizon' (地平線に沈め 〜アジムステップ：昼〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Cyan's Theme' (カイエンのテーマ 〜紅蓮〜) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'He Rises Above' (地平線より昇れ 〜アジムステップ：夜〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Most Unworthy' (英雄ならざる者 〜伝統試練 バルダム覇道〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda #: #'Heroes of Stormblood' (血嵐の勇士) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #: #'A Mother's Pride' (母の誇り 〜ヤンサ：夜〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Gates of the Moon' (月亮門 〜解放決戦 ドマ城〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Parting Ways' (別れ) #:Composition et arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Crimson Sunset' (紅の夜更け 〜クガネ：夜〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Deception' (策謀 〜悪党成敗 クガネ城〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken & Hiroki Masutani #: #'Hope Forgotten' (忘れられた希望 〜ギラバニア辺境地帯：夜〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Beauty's Wicked Wiles' (美の謀略 〜蛮神ラクシュミ討滅戦〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken & Kenichi Kuroda #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Paula Kaye Gerhold #: #'The Stone Remembers' (石の記憶 〜ギラバニア山岳地帯：夜〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Alienus' (アリエヌス 〜巨砲要塞 カストルム・アバニア〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Hiroki Masutani #: #'Old Wounds' (古傷 〜ギラバニア湖畔地帯：夜〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Songs of Salt and Suffering' (塩と苦難の歌 〜ギラバニア湖畔地帯：昼〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Liberty or Death' (自由か死か 〜紅蓮決戦　アラミゴ〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda #: #'The Worm's Tail' (龍の尾 〜神龍討滅戦〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #:Chœur: Music Creation #: #'The Measure of His Reach' (壊神の拳が届く場所) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Sachiko Miyano #:Paroles: John Crow #:Chœur: Peuple d'Ala Mhigo #: #'Revolutions' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #:Paroles: Banri Oda #:Adaptation en Anglais: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Susan Calloway #: #'Deltascape' (デルタスケープ 〜次元の狭間オメガ：デルタ編〜) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Omega²' (バトル2 〜次元の狭間オメガ：デルタ編〜) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Decisions' (決戦 〜次元の狭間オメガ：デルタ編〜) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Final, Not Final' (最後の闘い 〜次元の狭間オメガ：デルタ編〜) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Wizardly' (うぃざーどりー) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Starlit Gateway' (星芒の扉) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Beauty's Wicked Wiles (Oasis Mix)' (美の謀略 (Oasis Mix) 〜蛮神ラクシュミ討滅戦〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken & Kenichi Kuroda #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Ayumi Murata #: #'Far From Home' (故郷より離れて 〜水没遺構 スカラ〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Indomitable' (硬き者たち) #:Composition et arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Rival Wings' (ライバルウィングズ 〜アストラガロス機工戦〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Birds of Prey' (鳥たちの饗宴 〜ライバルウィングズ〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Forever in Flames' (転生の炎 〜絶バハムート討滅戦〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Beyond Redemption' (贖いの果て 〜絶バハムート討滅戦〜) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken & Kenichi Kuroda #: #'Character Creation' (プレイヤーメイク) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masaharu Iwata #:Tiré de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'Save / Load Screen' (データ画面) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tiré de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'Protagonist's Theme' (主人公のテーマ) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tiré de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'Background Story' (Backborn Story) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masaharu Iwata #:Tiré de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'Trisection' #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tiré de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'Precipitous Combat' (橋上の戦い) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tiré de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'The Enemy Approaches' (敵兵襲撃) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tiré de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'Ultima's Transformation' (Ultema the Nice Body) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tiré de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'Victory' (戦闘終了) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tiré de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'Down Where Daemons Dwell' (鬼の棲む島 〜紅玉火山 獄之蓋〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Iroha' #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Naoshi Mizuta #:Tiré de Final Fantasy XI: Rhapsodies of Vana'diel. #'Answer on High' (天つ雷 〜白虎前哨戦〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Todoroki' (轟 〜白虎征魂戦〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Amatsu Kaze' (天つ風 〜白虎征魂戦〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Banri Oda & Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox, Masayoshi Soken & Koji Shirasugi #: #'Keepers of the Lock' (我ら国境警備隊) #:Composition et arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Unbreakable' (アンブレーカブル（Duality） 〜博物戦艦 フラクタル・コンティニアム〜) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masayoshi Soken #:Tiré de Duality: Final Fantasy XIV Arrangement Album. #'The Phantom Train to Sigmascape' (魔列車 〜次元の狭間オメガ：シグマ編〜) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'A Battle Decisively' (決戦 〜次元の狭間オメガ：シグマ編〜) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Dancing Mad - Movement I' (妖星乱舞 第1楽章 〜次元の狭間オメガ：シグマ編〜) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Dancing Mad - Movement II' (妖星乱舞 第2楽章 〜次元の狭間オメガ：シグマ編〜) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Dancing Mad - Movement III' (妖星乱舞 第3楽章 〜次元の狭間オメガ：シグマ編〜) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Dancing Mad - Movement IV' (妖星乱舞 第4楽章 〜次元の狭間オメガ：シグマ編〜) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Wicked Winds Whisper' (乱風の囁き 〜禁断の地 エウレカ：アネモス編〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Magicked Skulls' (呪われたサレコウベ) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'No Quarter' (ノー・クォーター) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #:Tiré de Before Meteor. #'Siren Song' (セイレーンの呼び声) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masayoshi Soken #:Tiré de Before Meteor. #'Pa-Paya Demastered' (Pa-Paya Demastered) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Seven Hundred Seventy-Seven Whiskers' (天晴大鯰音頭) #:Composition et arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Wasshoi, Wasshoi!' (わっしょいわっしょい) #:Composition et arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Dangertek' (危険なる妙技) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Earth, Wind, and Water' (地風水 〜風水霊殿 ガンエン廟〜) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #: #'Fallen Angel' (堕天せし者（From Astral to Umbral） 〜蛮神ガルーダ討滅戦〜) #:Composition originale: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement original: Masayoshi Soken & GUNN #:Paroles originales: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant original: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox & Akane Ikeya #:Tiré de From Astral to Umbral: Final Fantasy XIV Arrangement Album. #'Primal Judgment' (原初の審判（From Astral to Umbral） 〜蛮神イフリート討滅戦〜) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Masayoshi Soken & GUNN #:Tiré de From Astral to Umbral: Final Fantasy XIV Arrangement Album. #'Under the Weight' (過重圧殺（From Astral to Umbral） 〜蛮神タイタン討滅戦〜) #:Composition originale: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement original: Masayoshi Soken & GUNN #:Paroles originales: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant original: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox & Masayoshi Soken #:Tiré de From Astral to Umbral: Final Fantasy XIV Arrangement Album. #'Ultima' (究極幻想 (Orchestral Version)) #:Composition originale: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement original: Sachiko Miyano #:Paroles originales: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant original: Chœur de Mih Khetto #:Tiré de Eorzean Symphonies: Final Fantasy XIV Orchestral Album. #'World Map' (ワールドマップ) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masaharu Iwata #:Tiré de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'A Chapel' #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tiré de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'Ascent' (頂上へ) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tiré de Final Fantasy XII. #'Boss Battle' (ボス戦) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tiré de Final Fantasy XII. #'The Mystery of Giruvegan' (ギルヴェガンの謎) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tiré de Final Fantasy XII. #'Apoplexy' #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tiré de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'Flash of Steel' (剣の一閃) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tiré de Final Fantasy XII. #'Victory Fanfare (FFXII Version)' (勝利のファンファーレ 〜FFXIIバージョン〜) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tiré de Final Fantasy XII. #'Nightbloom' (月下美人 〜蛮神ツクヨミ前哨戦〜) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken & Kenichi Kuroda #: #'Lunacy' (狂える月夜 〜蛮神ツクヨミ討滅戦〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: #'Wayward Daughter' (月下彼岸花 〜蛮神ツクヨミ討滅戦〜) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Natsuko Ishikawa & Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Satoko Fujiwara #:Chœur: Takashi Baba & Joe Tsuchizaki #: #'Rise' (ライズ（THE PRIMALS）　〜機工城アレキサンダー：天動編〜) #:Composition originale: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement original: Masayoshi Soken & GUNN #:Paroles originales: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant original: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox & Masayoshi Soken #:Tiré de The Primals. #'Under the Weight' (過重圧殺（THE PRIMALS） 〜蛮神タイタン討滅戦〜) #:Composition originale: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement original: Masayoshi Soken & GUNN #:Paroles originales: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant original: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox & Masayoshi Soken #:Tiré de The Primals. Catégorie:Albums Final Fantasy XIV